<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Generation After Generation by neuromantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653595">Generation After Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuromantic/pseuds/neuromantic'>neuromantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuromantic/pseuds/neuromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about the untamed as a story, and little bits of worldbuilding inserted into my canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Generation After Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is a narrative the same, life after life, even if the cast of characters is different?</p><p>Because Lan Zhan and Wei Ying met, again and again, life after life. And every time, though the cast was different- cultivation partners, a stern king and his chosen courtesan, generals on opposite sides of a war- the story was the same.</p><p>In every cycle, Wei Ying would break down his world, and he would rebuild it from the ashes. And he would choose the other path. The single-plank bridge. The path of resistance against everything he has ever known, the path of rebelling against the orthodoxy, because it was right.</p><p>In every cycle, he would choose Wei Ying.</p><p>Like the story of the original cut-sleeve, theirs was told generation after generation, until it percolated its way into the channels of everyday language.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>